


Idolize (A Haikyuu Idol Group AU)

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Be wary children, Bokuaka - Freeform, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Fluff, KuroYama - Freeform, Kuroo is in love, More ships uwu, Multi, Mutual Pining, No Smut, Oikawa is such a nerd, Suga is tired of everyone, Top Kageyama Tobio, Yamaguchi's freckles, g a y, gays being gays, im too tired for this, kageoi, there are a lot of archs coming for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:20:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is the story of how 7 young boys grew into the most popular idol group in the worldAnd how they fall in love on the way.OR:Yamaguchi, Oikawa, Kuroo, Shirabu, Semi, Akaashi, and Hinata are part of the up and coming group "EVI" and they navigate life through love, pain, and their sparks of happiness.(The groups were random; I just picked who I thought idol groups would scout out first, look at the first chapter to see what I mean)
Relationships: A bunch heckin more, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou (minor-ish), Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yamaguchi Tadashi (minor), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi (minor)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, I've decided to do an idol AU. All the groups are not going to be the teams, but instead who I thought people would scout to be actual idols for actual reasons (ex: dancing background/skill, looks, etc). This is just a little bit of profiles for our main group, EVI (It stands for Extreme Volleyball Idiots, but the public does not need to know this).

Lead Dancer: Kuroo Tetsuro  
\- Recrutied for his background of dancing; does hip hop/street dancing  
\- Has to make up most of the rappers' lyrics cause he has the best sense of rhyming  
\- Learned English to flex on his peers  
\- Is severely lacking in the rapping department; thank god that isn't his position  
\- Current Age: 18

Lead Singer: Yamaguchi Tadashi  
\- Brought in and scouted solely for his singing  
\- No one wanted him because of his freckles  
\- Oddly enough, has the largest fan base after Hinata  
\- The CEO said he would've been perfect if he "looked cuter"  
\- Current Age: 16

Rappers: Shirabu and Hinata  
Shirabu:  
\- Was scouted for his apparent "good flow" and "consistent energy"  
\- Salty as heck  
\- Cut his own bangs and his stans love it  
\- Is weak in the dancing department, can sing well enough and has the looks  
\- Current Age: 17  
Hinata:  
\- Brought in for his speed and fast rapping and cute looks  
\- Surprises everyone when he can say the most profane lyrics with an innocent face  
\- Has the largest fan base out of the group  
\- Doesn't have much finesse in anything else BUT rapping  
\- Current Age: 16

Instrumental/ Backround singers and Dancers: Akaashi Keiji, Oikawa Tooru and Semi Eita  
Akaashi:  
\- All around has it all; the CEO loved him at first glance  
\- Has a lot of fans, but his quiet personality needs to grow on them first  
\- Ranked 2nd Prettiest Idol of 20XX (they should've given him 1st >:0)  
\- All around, is great at everything; specializes in piano covers for their music  
\- Current Age: 17  
Semi:  
\- Was brought in for his raw singing talent  
\- He doesn't have the highly trained voice of Yamaguchi, so he's used for their more punk rock genre songs  
\- Fans ship him and Shirabu for their constant bickering  
\- Lacking in dancing; can trip up easily due to emotion  
\- Current Age: 17  
Oikawa:  
\- Had the looks AND the talent  
\- Is good enough in everything, but great at dancing  
\- Actually took ballet before becoming and idol lol  
\- Isn't really lacking; mostly used as a background dancer tho  
\- Current Age: 18

BAM BOIS, WE GOT EM ALL.  
I hope you read this fic as soon as I get the next chapter out! And I hope you like the profiles and agree with them. They're all mostly just headcannons of what I believe, so they won't be 100% on character. More profiles will be coming out as more characers are added in!


	2. Debut!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the lives of idols after their hit debut.

It had been a month or so since EVI debuted with their first album, and it had relentlessly topped the charts for the past few weeks now. Everyone was glad to take a break, and a small vacation was allowed. Not like it was really any vacation, as all the boys had lived together since they were in middle school as idol trainees. Now that they were official, it still hadn't changed. They could all hardly afford the living expenses of 7 adolescents in one apartment, but they managed. Beds were shared nightly (everyone wanted either Hinata, who ran hot, or Yamaguchi, who was always cold), food was kept at a minimum (just like the CEO wanted it anyway), and the bathroom had to be shared (no comment). It was certainly fun to live all together, sure, but not really great if one was to want privacy. Luckily enough, they'd handled each other for 4 years, so snooping was common. They lived in a city apartment with a view of the highway below them. The legal stuff.... no one wanted to get into the legal stuff of how they fit a bunch of boys in an apartment. Lets just say it was a lot of paperwork.

Oikawa Tooru was watching an alien documentary in his and Akaashi's shared room when a knock on his door interrupted his conspiracy theories. 

"Oh Oikawa dear~" came Tetsuro's terrible, utterly terrible, voice. Oikawa grumpily thought that it was the reason why he wasn't a singer; no one wanted to listen to him. 

"What Tetsu-chan?" came Oikawa's exasperated reply. 11PM at night was too late for Oikawa to be dealing with Kuroo, in his book at least (everyone mutually agreed with Oikawa).

"Soooooo, the CEO wanted to let you know that debuted today is already thinking about a collab with us."

The words were hardly out of Kuroo's mouth when Oikawa leaped upon him.

"Collab? Right after they debuted? WITH US????" Oikawa screamed in Kuroo's face.

"Yes, yes, and yes to all of those. But there is a specific someone they want to have the largest part in this...…"

"Who?" asked Oikawa, ever the idiot sometimes.

"Oikawa, they want to collab with you."

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was 0:24 AM. That's what the blaring clock on his bedside table proclaimed. Oikawa had been screaming into his pillow for 2 hours now.

His mind was going in circles, and to get an idea here's what he was thinking: COLLAB COLLAB COLLAB THEY WANT TO COLLAB WITH US THEY WANT TO COLLAB WITH ME OH GOD WHAT AM I GOING TO DO WHY WOULD THEY COLLAB WITH ME AGH WHYYYYY-

Oikawa screamed into his poor pillow again. After about 5 minutes of this, he decided to put his pent up rage into searching up who exactly these members were. Kuroo had told them their company name, nothing else. He silently cursed the rooster headed idiot and got to researching.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

No one dared to enter the room of a sleeping Oikawa. Not one brave soul could go in.

Hinata had learned his lesson back when they were in middle school, to NOT MESS WITH A TIRED OIKAWA.  
Everyone else took it as a warning.

It had been a loud, talkative breakfast with the newly made idols *cough* gays *cough cough* as they chattered from subject to subject, ranging from their new choreographer, Sugawara Koushi, to the promise of the collaboration. They abruptly stopped when Oikawa, alien shirt and all came to sit down.

Oikawa normally looked great, even when he had just woken up. Everyone had been amazed, even Kenma, who normally didn't give three hecks and an apple pie about anything (and apple pie was IMPORTANT). But today, something was off. His eyes were hooded and sported purple bags sagging under them. His hair, immaculate as ever, lost it's telltale poof on the ends and instead hung down around him. His tall frame was hunched and he looked like he'd taken a stroll down in Hades. 

Hinata, being sunshine incarnate, asked him what was wrong.

"The collab is wrong."

No one dared to ask again. The tone of his voice said "we ain't talking about this, or else I swear I will chop of your kneecaps and a piece of your chin at night and shove them down your throats".  
But when I said no one, I also meant no one but Hinata because Hinata was just too baby to do that to.

"Really, what's wrong with it?" Hinata asked. He knew he had stepped in the danger zone when Oikawa looked at him. Oops, looks like Oikawa would've killed him if he was baby anyway.

"I know their lead singer. Kageyama Tobio."

And that was the end of any interactions at the breakfast table that morning.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew this took me a while, honestly I need more motivation.  
> This do be trash doe, I hope it's enjoyable. I've decided to make it a lot more KageOi (yes bottom Oiks uwu) centric, and there will be lots of great things in the future ;)
> 
> I think I can update every 3-5 days, I will announce if I cannot do so when needed.


	3. Yeet me no continue this

I legit had no plot for this.  
So me is giving up on it.  
Thanks for everyone who stuck along for 1 chapter ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I can update once or twice a week usually. Pls follow the story, more is coming soon uwu.


End file.
